


memory

by poppyanemone



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, if only things could have had a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyanemone/pseuds/poppyanemone
Summary: maybe in his present time he would never understand just how someone could see beyond weakness and be able to discover more than what met the eye.





	memory

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble from my tumblr ( jun. 30th, 2017)  
i'll probably post more here :'))  
the prompt was: 'a memory that made you feel special.'  
i hope you like it asdfghjk.

_“Stand tall, and consider yourself my equal.”_

Attention lingered on every syllable, memorizing it as if it would be the last spoken to him. An… equal. A friend. It was unfathomable how someone like Alexander could look upon him and not see a pathetic child, an even sorrier excuse for a mage. He might never be able to comprehend what went on in that man’s head, but there was no denying how heavy and important those words meant to him. A great majority of his life Waver felt the need to prove himself, to try harder than his competitor; it was an inferiority complex that followed him like an unwanted shadow. Had such things been said to him when they had first met, Waver would have never believed him, choosing to shout a reply claiming he was being mocked and teased.

But there was no falsity in that toothy smile spared for him, the sight only drawing more tears to his eyes. H-How… Just how – Maybe in his present time he would never understand just how someone could see beyond weakness and be able to discover more than what met the eye. His Servant… Ah, no. N-No… Waver could no longer call him that, but a much greater title that he would hold and treasure more dearly than the command spells he had once possessed. Swallowing thickly, he choked and hefted a sob, grasping for that damned cloak and burying his face into it. It was for dramatics’ sake, wishing he could hide away burdening emotions unable to be contained by his pride, but even if he had achieved such a feat, it would have been written in the finer details – the way his lips pursed to hold back a tremble, shoulders hunching as if admitting defeat. He was an open book without having to open his mouth.

“How…” He kept repeating the lone word in his head, finally reaching his lips as spoken aloud. It must have fallen on deaf ears, but somehow it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter how or when or… anything. For once, he would accept as it were, allow himself to feel special and believe. Every ounce of reverence would be given, nothing less than what was deserved. He would be watching as his commands were followed through, a victory just within their grasp.

_You are my King._


End file.
